Music of the Heart
by AppleJackie
Summary: Hiei meets a girl who writes music and she doesn't go crazy for him so he is interested to get to know her. Hiei and OC.
1. Chapter 1

The park was empty. It was too late for kids and too early for the junkies. Skylor had the place to herself. It was a cold winter afternoon. Gramps was working and she didn't feel like hanging out with her friends. She dropped her schoolbag and sat down on a swing. She pushed herself back and forth with the tops of the soles of her school shoes Then she was swinging properly, pushing off with her feet and getting higher in the air with every to swing. It felt like she was flying. Sometimes Skylor wished that she could fly but she didn't know why. Suddenly a wind blew and knocked her bag over. The papers spilled onto the ground. Skylor jumped from her swing and tried to get them back. But then two of her music sheets got away.

"Oh my god!" she busted out loud.

She picked up her bag and ran to catch them. They were music she was writing and they were not finished. The wind was pulling them away from her all the time and she was running. Then she slammed into something black and she fell down.

"OUCH!!1" she said because she landed hard on her ass on the cold ground, "Owww," she said and she got up on her knees, "I really should've paid more attention to where I was going..."

"Yes, you should have," a young, but rough upper class voice told her sulkily.

Then he put out his hand to help her up. It was in bandages.

"I'm sorry," Skylor said.

She put her hand on his and he helped her stand up. His hand was strong. When she stood up she was looking at a boy with black and white spiked hair and red eyes and black clothes. He looked like a vampyre. He was short but Skylor was short too so it was okay.

"I dropped my music papers, did you get them? They've got my music I composed all over them?" Skylor asked him.

"No," he said.

He let go of her hand and she was sad because his hand was so hot and it was so cold out. Skylor's was sad then. The papers were gone. All her hard work was for nothing. It was getting too dark to look now. She would get up early and come look again before school?

"Thanks anyway," she said to the vampyre boy.

She turned and walked away. She made a sad sigh and she hoped it wouldn't rain tomorrow. She didn't look back but she was thinking about that boy. He was quite hot.

_Hiei's POV_

Hiei watched her go. It was strange. She hadn't totally been all over him. She was treated him as if he were normal? Maybe it was a trick? Maybe she wanted him to go after her. Girls had done that to Hiei before sometimes. She'd looked upset that she couldn't find her music, because her eyes had looked sad. She had blue eyes that were sometimes like purple. They were pretty eyes for Hiei. He took the papers from behind his back and looked at them.

'Dance of Moonbeams' was on the top. Also it said by Skylor A. Moonbeam - 347 Spoon Street. Hiei folded up the papers and put them in his cloak. It was the honour thing to do to return them. And maybe he would like to see that girl again.

_Skylor's POV_

"Gramps, I'm home. Are you here?" Skylor said.

She was opening the door of the house.

"Hello? Are you here? Oops!"

She nearly fell when a black cat was walking in front of her. It was Sasha her cat. She stroked the cat. Then she saw there was a letter on the table. It was from Gramps, because he was not home. He said he would be late but he gave her money to order a pizza.

"Love you too, Old Man," she laughed.

Then she went up the stairs to her bedroom. She could get pizza AFTER she'd had a shower and changed from her school uniform. Skylor's room was covered in music posters. She had lots of music tastes, like Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Also she liked classical music too because she was a music writer. The desk is covered with music papers and lyrics and in the corner of the room was an electric guitar and drums. Her curtains were blue and they were covered in musical notes.

She hung her bag on her chair. Then she kicked off her shoes. Then she was going to the bathroom and she took some towels and she told Sasha to wait outside. She was going to buy some more hair dye. When she was looking in the bathroom mirror she saw the pink streaks was almost washed out and her natural blonde was starting to show which made the dye look like streaks of pearls in her blonde hair. It made her purple and blue eyes look more clear.

Then she got undressed and put on the music (it was Taylor Swift) and she got into the shower.

_Hiei's POV_

Hiei was at Skylor's house. It had lots of flowers on the outside and grass in the lawn. He knocked the door. There was no answer. He got annoyed then. He knocked again. But there was no answer. He rang the bell. He heard her footsteps.

"Just a minute!"

Her voice was like a song. A second later the door was opened by the girl from before. She was all wet and she was wearing a towel. She blushed when she saw him and he blushed too when he saw she was almost naked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

She smiled at him. He thought she would start flirting with him and then he could insult her and leave.

"Didn't I meet you before? At the park?" she asked him. "How do you know where I live? Did you follow me?! You freakin' pervert!"

"What? No!" he said, blushing more.

He put the sheets of music towards her.

"Your address was written on this, foolish human!"

She looked at the papers. Her face busted out in a big smile and she took the papers.

"You found them! You found my music! ThankyouThankYouTHANKYOU! OhmygodIcouldkissyou!" she said, "...uh...by the way...what's your name?"

"What?"

"Who are you? So I know who to thank."

"Hiei," he said, "Hiei Jaganshi."

"OK. Well, thanks for bringing back my music sheets, Hiei," she said. "I was scared they were lost. I thought I had to start again."

"Hn."

Hiei ran off then. It was strange for him because she hadn't flirted over him, and she hadn't giggled and tried to get into his pants. He stalked off, sulking and pretending he didn't care.

_**Author's Note:**__ So that is the story so far. Review and let me know what you think and I will put on more._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **Thank you Jessica for the review! You rock!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One large pepperoni pizza and two cans of diet coke, anything else?" the counter woman at the pizza shop asked.

"No that's all," Skylor said, leaning on the plastic countertop with her heels off the ground because she was too short to lean on it properly.

Some guys her own age were looking over at her and trying to get her attention when she placed order but she ignored them.

"Hey, does the weekend guy who works here still think he's Elvis?" she asked the counter woman.

"Oh my god, no!" the counter woman said, "he's on better medication now."

Skylor paid for her order and she waited for her order. While she waited she opened one of the cans of diet coke and took a drink whilst she was waiting and hummed a tune.

Then she saw that the rest of the people in the pizza shop had gone quiet, but when she turned around to look all she saw was the man from earlier. What had he said his name was? Big deal, what did it matter? He was quite cute but he was sort of rude too. It was just a coincidence he was in the same pizza shop as her, even hot guys had to eat, right?

"Is that mine?" she asked the counter woman.

The woman handed her the box with the pizza in it.

"Thanks, Eppie," she said.

She smiled and walked away.

"Hello again," she said to that guy. "I recommend the pepperoni pizza here, it's really good."

-----------------------------------

Hiei was confused. That girl, she REALLY wasn't flirting with him? Everyone else had but she hadn't. He felt odd.

No, he felt ANNOYED! She hadn't remembered his name! He'd seen her trying to remember his name, seen that look in her eyes.

What the hell was wrong with her?

What the hell was wrong with HIM? He was letting it get to him that ONE girl in the whole city didn't want to flirt with him. Didn't matter, he wasn't here to be admired, he was here to fight his enemies and get stronger.

He ordered the pepperoni pizza, it must have been a lucky guess that she knew it was his favourite.

------------------------------------------------------------

"That you Skylor?" Gramps called.

"No, it's a thief," she giggled back, "I stole Skylor's key and pizza and came here to steal from you, old man."

"Well, can I eat before you steal from me?"

"I guess so."

She came into the living room with the pizza box.

The old man had a short ponytail and looked up at her from behind his glasses. Most people thought he looked like a hippie, and he was. He had been a hippie when he was young and he still was. He was Skylor's only living family and she loved him to death. The only rule he'd ever made was 'as long as you don't hurt yourself or anyone else'.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Pretty good," Skylor said. "I've got loads of homework again. And the math teacher's off ill again. Half the school's betting on flu, the other half says she's had a nervous breakdown."

"That's Mrs Samuel, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you met her last summer,"

"The one who called you a time wasting daydreamer?"

"That's the one."

"It's a nervous breakdown. Heard it from her husband."

"Yes! Rea owes me five bucks!"

"Now, now."

"I know, that was mean, but she was mean to me first so she deserves it."

"Okay, but don't forget to practice for your music lessons."

"Planning on that after dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was sitting on a park bench, eating the pepperoni pizza that girl had recommended. He had to admit, she hadn't lied to him, it WAS really good.

WHY was he letting himself dwell on her? He'd even followed her home, to make sure she got there OK.

Hiei was more than a little jealous of what he'd seen of her home life, she seemed to have so much freedom, she even attended school with others! He bet that she had friends, that was something he'd never had, never been allowed to have since almost all of his childhood had been taken up with training and fighting and stealing when he was in that gang.

He SHOULDN"T be dwelling! He didn't know her, she didn't know him and obviously she didn't care and. But why was THAT making him smile?

He shook his head. He was probably training too hard. Maybe it was time to take a break, just a night. Yeah, a night off from training would probably clear his head.

He stood and dumped the empty pizza box into a waste bin. It'd been awhile since he'd just looked around the city. He'd take a walk by himself and chill out.

He hoped he still knew how to relax.

----------------------------

**AN** Aww, Hiei, you're such a cute little troubled child (pats him). OK, I know this is short and boring, I PROMISE something more interesting will happen in the next one, so please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, thanks for the favds and for reading. Plz review!

It was cold and wet, but Hiei was sitting on the park bench he'd started his walk from. He was been fighting a group of 5 preps who'd tried to mug him because they thought he was a kid because he was so small.

"Sasha! come here! GET AWAY FROM THE ROAD!"

For second time held still, horn sounded and truck driver shouted crossly...then Hiei stood in front of her with the cat.

"This is yours I believe,"

He put the Sahsa down on the ground where ribbed his legs and then went to Skylor's side, she knelt down and hugged her cat tightly, heart was thudding madly in her chest.

"You stupid, STUPID animal!" She scolded with voice slightly shaky "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" She then turned her attention to Hiei and stood up, "And _**YOU**_! You're an idiot! _**AN IDIOT!**_ You could've been _**hurt!**_" she was slap to his shoulder.

He just stood there stunned. Because her hitting him mostly because no one had ever been concerned about the of getting hurt before.

"Y-you're dirty..." she said, "both of you are,"

Hiei looked down at himself and his shirt and pants was covered with mud and wetness when the turck had gone through a puddle. He'd have to find a washer or go to Kuramna's house or his mom maybe.

But then girl suddenly said: "C-come with me...you can use my shower…and…I'll…I'll put your clothes in the wash for you..."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do...least I can do to say thank you...for saving Sasha,"

"I...suppose," Hiei said, "If it's not too much trouble."

It beat using the showers at the gym or other places he usually stayed, at least he wouldn't have to share with others.

"No, i-it's fine...come on..." she picked up the cat, "come on Sahsa, home now."

It wasn't a long walk back to her house, they both knew the way there.

The inside surprised Hiei. I was clean but the walls were creamy coloured and mostly framed photos of family. Hiei was jealous because he had ot family after his mom threw him off the cliff.

"Bathroom's upstairs, I'm...going to wash Sahsa down here in the kitchen...uh...shout if you need something."

She took her cat down the corridor, out of his sight, leaving him alone in the hall at the bottom of the stairs.

Well, he wasn't going to get clean standing her staring after her. He hoped the water was hot.

* * *

"The heck is wrong with you, girl?" Skylor asked herself aloud, "inviting a total stranger into the house to use the shower. He could be anyone. I must be crazy,"

Sahsa made a mew she was upset because she hates the water.

"Don't agree with me!" she said, splashing some water "Come on tell me I did the right thing?"

Sahsa made a mew and then was eet.

"Thank you," she sad,

A few minutes after Sasha was done washed and the guest...uh...what was his name? Think!...Hiei! It suddenly came back to her; anyway, he called for her.

He was looking out from of the bathroom, still in his headband but his hair was wet and... Skylor's eyes widened and she eas blush instantly across her face. She could see his bare chest...oh my god...

"There's...no towels in here," he told her.

"I'll...I'll get one for you,"

She went and got the biggest one she could find. She didn't look at him when she handed him the large white fluffy towel, her cheeks was still a bright crimson and her eyes totally shut, but she could still remember what he looked like wet and naked.

"I'm...I'm going downstairs to make some lunch...there's gramp's towlie for you in the...the spare room...uh...just...g-give me your clothes and...I'll wash them for you...OK? Bye!"

She butt bolted down the stairs to the kitchen once he'd handed her his clothes. She couldn't get back up. Not right now.

No way!

Ok, focus: first things first. Put his clothes in the washer...

OK, that done...Make lunch...concentrate on making lunch. What's it going to be? Umm...pasta! Pasta and salad, there was a bag of fridge. Yeah. Lunch...make lunch...Don't think about who's upstairs.

* * *

Well, at least THAT had been more like the reactions he was used to from girls, Hiei was like, to be honest, she'd seemed more surprised than anything else.

She was pretty when she blushed...he shook his head. No thoughts like that! She was doing him favours in returns for rescuing her pet.

NO thoughts about her looking pretty, just thank her for the shower dress, and food and get back to training once it's all over. Forget about her, she's nothing, just a stranger I was run into a few times thesedays

_Who...doesn't know that you're famous or yourn demon._

She was just being nice! It's the good thing to do.

_She didn't have to invite you here. The POLITE thing to do would've say 'thank you' and walk away. Maybe she likes you?_

She doesn't know me! She can't like me!

_She must like you on some. And you must like her-_

Enough! He shook his head again, almost giving himself a head process. He dried himself and wrapped the towel over his waist, went in search of the room and the dress towlie.


	4. Chapter 4

_A door opens_

"_Oh sugar...!"_

_Footsteps come and something touch the side of his neck gently, he groand and whatever it is moves with a moan._

_The footsteps move away again and the door shuts._

_Perfect silence goes on for a long while._

Hiei opened his eyes. He was on a soft mattress under his back, that was nice. The clock on the nightstand showed he'd been asleep for nearly 3 hours!

But...where was he?!

Oh...right...he was in that girl's...Skylor...her spare room. He'd come in, put the robe on...sat down and...that was the last thing he remembered.

He'd never slept this well before, probably because he'd always had to stay up late then been woken up again early for stealing and training.

He heard lots of thumping noises and he sat up. What if the girl was in trouble again?!

He left the room. Skylor's bedroom was was to find, because it had 'Skylor's Room' written in blue, white and black plastic letters that'd been stuck to the door...He knocked, but there was no answer, so he pushed the door open. Therre was music posters all over the walls. This girl REALLY liked her music.

Skylor was at her desk, her ears covered by headphones that were plugged into the electric keyboard that was sitting on top of the desk. Her fingers were playing the keys, she was nodding her head and tapping her foot. She was totally lost in the music.

Hiei tapped her shoulder, making her jump nearly out of her skin.

"Don't DO that!" she said, pulling the headphones down, then she realised who it was and she blushed and looked down, "You're awake."

"Yes. You let me sleep?"

"I thought you must've needed the rest."

"Maybe. Did you…check on me earlier?"

She nodded, "I got worried when you didn't come back downstairs. I thought maybe you'd slipped in the shower or passed out or...died...or something...so I came up to look for you and then I checked your pulse. Then I left you alone and came in here to practice."

Hiei paused. How to react to that? No one had checked his pulse unless they wanted to kill him.

"Thanks" he said.

Skylor looked up. She stared for a few seconds, and then covered her eyes with her hands, blushing again. "C-close the robe. Please?"

"Huh?" he looked down...and he blushed. The robe's sash had come undone in his sleep and the robe was open...and he was totally naked.

He tied the robe shut again, not sure who was blushing the most.

"OK, you can open your eyes."

"You're sure?"

Hiei laughed, "I'm sure."

"Thank god," she lowered her hands and blinked as her eyes got used to the light again, "My Grandma always told me that I'd go blind if I looked at a naked man."

"I don't think you'll really go blind,"

"Are you calling my grandma a liar?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Fair enough," Skylor said, "I put your clothes in the dryer about an hour ago, they should be done by now..."

* * *

Skylor had just grown up a lot in the space of a few minutes...

She'd never taken much interest in men before.

She wasn't feminist. She didn't hate men. Her best friend was a boy called Darren who lived nearby.

When her friends had gone out and bought the girls magazines and squealed over 'how cute' the pretty boy boyband members were, Skylor'd just shrugged and looked at their song lyrics.

She understood sex; she'd had the same biology lessons as her friends...and shrugged them off, she understood that men and women get together and make babies. She just didn't see how any of it applied to her.

Until she'd seen Hiei naked she'd never thought about it before.

She tried not to blush again when she handed Hiei his clothes and she tried not to think about what he looked like naked.

He took his clothes went upstairs to get changed again and…Skylor put the kettle on because right now she REALLY needed a cup of tea.

She got the kettle from the cupboard and filled it at the sink. Her fingers tapped out a song on the metal sink as the kettle filled, then she put it on to boil.

Just think about making tea...Don't be an idiot and try to get his attention because, even if he does somehow like you, you'll still get hurt.

Don't be like your mum...


	5. Chapter 5

About a week after he was at that girl's house Hiei thought it had been a week since he had last seen her.

He didn't care…really

But during his morning training he was running up Skylor's street.

"_You could stop by...maybe she'll make you some tea like last time?"_

There wasn't anything special about the last time she made him a cup of tea!

She didn't ask him stupid questions about who he was, his past and all that, she'd been polite, she thanked him again for saving her pet, and the tea was good. Her grandfather didn't like teabags and bought loose teas, so Skylor had to mix it up herself. It was good tea.

And she'd...she'd looked pretty when she blushed…

...he COULD call in. _**JUST**_ for the tea.

Only, when he reached Skylor's part of the street, he stopped running and was watching her door. A boy with platinum white hair that was styled over his right eye, dressed in a school uniform, was on the doorstep of Skylor's house, knocking the door loudly.

"Skylor!" the boy called, "Come on! Open up!"

Silence for a few minutes then the door opened and Skylor looked out.

"Darren?" she said.

She was wearing her school uniform but not her shoes or socks. Her hair was now pale blond, the dye must have washed out, and it needed a brush too, "what're you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 7.30am on Friday, we have to go to school for one more day before the weekend, remember?" he looked her up and down "...and you fell asleep at your desk because you were composing most of the night again, huh?"

"It just wouldn't leave me alone..." she yawned, "just kept playing and playing in my head..."

Hiei blinked. Composing? Composing what? That music he'd returned to her? He wondered what it sounded like...NO, no he didn't. He didn't care about her!

"You do realise that we have to be at school by 8.30 and it's" he checked his watch "...7.40 right now?" Darren said, "and we have to catch the bus to get there?"

"Ack! I'll be right back!"

"Can she beat last week's record, folks?"

"Shut up...and who are you talking to?"

"You're wasting valuable dressing time."

She ran back inside and shut the door, Darren was laughing and he pressed a button on his watch.

Then the door opened again and Skylor was back. She was fully dressed with her shoes and her socks, her hair was brushed and she had her school bag.

"How long was that?" she asked.

"5 minutes and 45 seconds," Darren said, switching off his watch, "that's a whole 2 minutes and 10 seconds off last time, you're getting quicker."

"Come on, let's go!"

Hiei blinked. Who was the boy? Her boyfriend? No…he knew women, a boyfriend wouldn't have been greeted with jokes, a boyfriend would've been given a kiss...right?

Hn! He didn't care! He was only disappointed that he wasn't going to get a cup of tea.

...He'd come back later.

He didn't notice Skylor turn and look back, her eyes huge as she saw him.

* * *

"...so Mark told me that Tom and Travis are...Hey, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Skylor asked, blinking up at Darren, "I'm…I'm sorry?" she'd been thinking about her sighting of Hiei, what was he doing on her street?

...coming to see her? Her heart pumped faster.

"Oh, that hurts," Darren said, and he made a 'stabbed in the heart' gesture, "here I am keeping you up to date with the real world and you're not even listening. Since when are you a bad listener, Sky?"

"Uh...I'm sorry Darren," she said, and she yawned delicately, "tell me again?"

"Doesn't seem like there's much point, you're a million miles away."

"Am not, I'm sitting right next to you on this bus," she said and she winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, it is to laugh," he said, "so...what's keeping you from listening to my story?"

"I'm tired"

"Never stopped you before," he said, and he nudged her, "does it have anything to do with the guy who was in your spare room when I dropped in last week?"

"W-w-w-what?! No!" Skylor said, but she blushed anyway, "I've...I've no idea what the hell you're talking about! I'm…I'm just tired from composing all night, that's all!"

Her friend grinned. So, Skylor had finally noticed that she was human. She'd been acting odd since last week, but he'd pretty much let it slide because it was only a little.

"Man, and I've had you all to myself until now," He said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "It'll suck if I lose you to some other bloke," he nuzzled her cheek, "know what I mean?"

"No," she said and she shook her head, "I don't. I really, really don't...and here's our stop."

That officially shut him up on that subject as they grabbed their bags and got off the bus.

Skylor didn't talk much for the rest of the morning, which worried Darren. She wasn't the most talkative person but she was never this silent.

"Sky, are you OK?" Darren asked, when they sat down at a lunch table.

"Darren…am I weird?" she asked, splashing her can of Dr Pepper.

"Hm?" Darren asked, "Weird how?"

"Well…I'm not…I've never been...Look, you know when my female friends..."

"When they became shallow, yeah. So what?"

"Am I weird…for not being like them?"

"You mean by not having a crisis every 5 minutes because your hair got wet or this really cute boy you like spoke to you or the shoes that you'd totally kill for are too expensive and your mum won't buy them for you? Like that, you mean?" he said, and he put his fork down and gave her a look, "Sky, this isn't like you. Since when do you care about being like every other girl in the school?"

"Since that guest last week..."

"You think you've become shallow because you found out that you like a boy? It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said and he smiled...but then he knew that had been the wrong thing to say because Skylor's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"…I don't want to end up like my mum…"

"Sky," he sighed, "not every guy is like your dad."

"No...some of them are gay" she said, wiping away the tears from her delicate face.

"Yeah...you're talking to one of them."

* * *

Hiei was starting to think he was losing his mind.

It was getting dark and a cold rain was starting and he asked himself WHY he was waiting on someone's doorstep just for a cup of tea. Had been waiting for about two hours now.

For a damned cup of tea!

It was 5.15pm now, he knew that most schools let out before then...so where the hell was she?!

Oh forget it, this was a lost cause! He didn't even know what the hell he was doing here! He should get back to training anyway.

Then he heard light footsteps and he looked over his shoulder. HOW had she got there without him noticing?!

"Skylor?" he said.

"Jesus Christ!" she said, and she jumped from fear. "Hiei? Wh-what brings you here?"

He paused. What HAD brought him here? Really? Wait...was she blushing?

"Tea," he said. Yes, he was here for tea. JUST some tea. He liked tea when it was made well and she made it well...

"Tea?" she said, "You came to have tea with me?"

Hearing her say it made him realise how old fashioned that sounded...but she gave him a shy smile, "why not? Sure, come in. Give me 5 minutes to get changed and I'll make some."

Author's note: please review if you read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei stood looking at the photos on the walls. They showed a whole family, first with a black and white wedding photo of a young couple, then a sepia one of the same couple with a baby, then there were more photoes with the baby getting older and growing up. Then ther ewas a blonde baby. It was Skylor.

Then people started to vanish. First the young woman, (Skylor's mother? He wondered) stopped appearing. Then the older woman vanished a few more photos along.

What'd happened to them?

And...what'd happened to Skylor? She'd gone upstairs like 15 minutes ago.

He wasn't worried...women always took a long time to get ready...maybe he should check on her.

She was on her bed, dressed in jeans and a fit, pink shirt, but fast asleep. The sun was shining on her from her window and she looked relaxed...she looked…

_Cute_

WHERE had that come from?!

He was better than this…this…human emotion…right?

"_Cute…" _the voice at the back of his mind said_, "and nice and polite AND she's pretty and she must like you…"_

"Shut _**UP**_!"

Skylor was suddenly awake and sat on her elbows, "Mmm? You say something'?" she said gentle.

"No…are you going to keep your promise to make some tea,"

"Oh? Oh! I'm sorry," she sat on her knees and rubbed her eyes, "I came in, got changed, sat down and…guess I fell asleep."

"Seems the tables turned"

She was still sleepy but she smiled because she got what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said. "Come on then, I'll put the kettle on...are you hungry? What time is it?"

"It's 5.30"

"Oh right...thanks,"

She stretched her arms up and leaned back…and he tried not to look when her shirt came up and showing off her stomach for a few seconds,

"My sense of time's been completely off today, I was up so late kast night..." she said, "but you're probably not interested in hearing that, come on, let's make some tea,"

* * *

He watched at the kitchen table as she filled the kettle and put it on to boil, then moved around the kitchen looking for different tea. It was...interesting because she talked to herself when she looked for the tea.

"...Strawberry," she sad, and she was pulling herself up to reach the top shelf "...where is the strawberry?…did we use it up already…?"

"Where is your cat today?" he asked.

"Hmm? Sahsa? Gramps took her to work today, he does that when I have band."

"You play in a school band?"

"No…I play in a band outside of school, I'm on keyboards…well, I'm playing with them as a stand in cos one of the members is away."

"What's the band called?"

"Raindow Dancers," she said, "they're a special band. They don't make CD's or stuff but they're really good with a pretty big following. I was lucky they let me join them."

"But they don't have a recording contract?"

"They don't nedd one cos they're so good. And they take their music VERY seriously. I couldn't believe it when they told me they wanted me to play with them, I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven or that I was dreaming or something."

Her whole face lit up when she talked about music. He would've complained about pointless talking, but this was someone sharing their passion with him and he loved it.

Skylor's sudden loud smack to her forehead with the palm of her hand broke him out of thoughts, "and I'm going on about all this stuff at you that you're probably not interested in," she said, "sorry..."

"It's…OK, don't worry about it."

"No it's not, you're the guest and I'm talking about myself, sorry," she said.

She was embarrassed but she was so pretty when she blushed, "and I thought my mother taught me better than that,"

* * *

Skylor wished that she'd paid attention to her girlfriends when they'd talked about dates they'd been on or boys they'd hung out with. She had no clue about talking to a boy who wasn't Darren.

So she just drink her tea. Strawberry with cinnamon and honey for her and she'd made Hiei some plain strawberry, because she didn't know if he like cinnamon and he'd refused when she'd asked if he wanted honey.

"So do you go to school here too?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Oh what do you do then? Do you work with animals?"

He was cute when he was drinking his tea. But no way in hell was she going to fall for any guy. ESPECIALLY not a muscled guy that had saved her cat and made her feel protected when she was with him.

Damn…she could feel herself blush again.

* * *

Work with animals…?

Well he supposed he did, since Kuwabara looked and acted like a pig most of the time. He COULD say he worked with animals.

"Yes, you could say that," he said, "large animals mostly."

"Like tigers and other big cats?"

...Again, technically yes, like that one they fought in maize castke.

For some reason he didn't want her to know what he was...she was ignorant of who he was and what he did…

And he was starting to like it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks White Lioness Tina for the review, I will keep writing!_

_Thanks ichigoslover18 for the review, I am continuing the story, you have to keep reading to see Skylor and Hiei get together!_

_Thanks 6Poppy for the review, glad you like the story, here is another chapter!_

_Thanks The Fire Fox of the Red Moon for the review, I have written some more here, I hope you like this too!_

* * *

"What is this place and WHY are we here again?" Hiei asked, looking around at the club he'd somehow let Skylor drag him to.

It was dark in there and there were scary blue and green lights shining on the small dance floor and there was a stage that was set up in waiting for a band. It wasn't really crowded like some of the dance clubs that he knew Yusuke and Kurama went to, but there was a good atmosphere, though he was trying not to let it affect him, in case someone he knew saw him enjoying himself.

Skylor just laughed at his attitude, "It's a music bar," she said, leading him to a table near a corner, "and we're here because you, my hard-working amigo, need to chill out and broaden your horizons a little."

He'd known the blonde musician for just over two months now, long enough for him to privately admit that it was nice to have someone he could call his friend.

By now it was mid-November and he'd returned from the demon tournament a few days ago, where he'd beaten his opponent. He had wounds on his back and arms and he wouldn't admit it but he'd sort of enjoyed her fussing over him about it, even though she thought it'd been a large animal that'd done it.

"My horizons are broad, thank you," he said.

"I meant musically,"

"They're still broad."

"Oh really? So, if I said "His Name is Alive"...?"

"Whose name?"

"I rest my case. You want something to drink?"

"Water please, the carbonated kind"

"Got it, see you in a minute"

He watched her as she went to the bar. He was thinking about Skylor buying him a drink, but he was also thinking about Skylor wearing a dress… a black mini dress and that showed off that her legs went all the way up to- He WASN'T supposed to be thinking of her in that way! He DIDN'T like her that way! He didn't like ANYONE that way!

…even if it did look nice on her.

Someone sat down near him. It was a woman. Her skin was lavender, and her hair was so long it reached the floor, it was dark purple and so were her large eyes and lips...

"So you're Skylor's boy?" she said.

She had a musical voice. How did THIS person know Skylor?

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Her boy? It means her boyfriend. Skylor's in my band, in case you were wondering," she said.

Boyfriend?! She thought he was Skylor's boyfriend?! What'd she been telling them?!

"Wait, you mean Rainbow Dancers? You're a member?" he said,

Then mentally he kicked himself, she'd just SAID she was…being referred to as Skylor's boyfriend had almost totally knocked his mind off course.

But it did answer why Skylor had brought him here – she wanted him to hear her play…wait a minute…why?

The lady nodded.

"I'm the lead singer and Skylor's backup. The clever girl can play nearly three instruments at once and sing at the same time!" she said, "reminds me of my son. His voice is so shy, he never could have sung up front. What do you do?"

Hiei didn't know what to say. He didn't want Skylor to know what he really was just yet. The lady smiled.

"Don't worry. I know what you do," she said.

She reached across the table and tapped the end of his nose like a mom would to her child.

"I won't tell her."

"Thanks," he said, "you are…?"

"Oh! Sorry, forgot all about introductions. Devina," she said.

"Hiei," he said, "I am NOT Skylor's boyfriend."

"No? All right, if you say so," Devina said.

She sat back and he could see her dress, which was all black with a low neck and long sleeves.

"So then I take it Skylor dragged you here, then?"

"Something like that," he said.

Skylor had said 'come on, I'll take you to a nice bar I know' and for some reason he hadn't been able to refuse her.

Devina nodded and then glanced off to the stage.

"Will you be staying for our show?" she said, "we've been working on it a while. Afraid my son's still not ready to come back yet. Dealing with the loss of his wife, you know. Dreadful things. But you've no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I'm…not in a hurry to go anywhere else," he said.

Then he looked up at a cry from Skylor at the bar.

"…probably why your dad ran off!"

A tall, dark haired boy was grinning meanly at her, even from this distance it was possible to tell he was almost completely drunk from the way he was swaying and the hand clutching the near empty pint glass was shaking.

Skylor seemed to be holding her cool but just barely.

Hiei stood up, ready to head over and defend his…his what? Oh forget it, a man was picking on a woman who didn't want his attentions and that was wrong. Yes…

Devina frowned, pushed her seat back and glided up to them quicker than any other human could have, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The way your mother raced out on you when you were six. One would think you'd have more compassion," she said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Devina growled at the boy and leaned closer to his ear.

"I can be anything I want to be, including nasty. And right now you're bothering a good friend of mine. You should leave."

She gave him a sharp shove towards the exit.

Skylor's father had run out on her? That was probably why she'd never mentioned him.

"You're all right, sweetie?" Devina said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just can't take 'no' as an answer...what time are we due on stage tonight?" Skylor said

"Eight," Devina said, "unless you want to go later? I don't mind."

"No, I'm fine," Skylor said, "I dragged Hiei here, the least I can do is perform on time, right?"

"I suppose so," Devina said, "I'll be back to get the others."

Hiei turned to look at Skylor, hands still gripping the bottles of water as if she wanted to shatter them (luckily they were plastic)

"Are sure you're alright?" he said.

He put a hand on her shoulder

"Fine," she sad, "just annoys me when people use my father as an insult."

He could understand that, almost. He hated people talking to him about his own father because he had run off to and it was like an insult, and he still resented his father…but maybe Skylor was different.

"Do you…miss him much?" he said

She didn't answer for a long time...

"You can't miss someone you never knew," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks mollycrandall for the review!_

* * *

"So, how was your date with your mystery man?" Darren said.

Skylor was lying on her front on her bed with a big book on a pillow in front of her and Sasha was lying at her feet.

"What mystery man?" she said.

"You know which one," he said, "the one you went out with on Saturday night. Joe Nikals told me he saw you…"

"What do I care what Joe Nikals told you? I don't care and it wasn't a date," She said, "just took him to the club where Rainbow Dancers was playing."

"Yeah, and WHEN was the last time you took ANY guy, besides me, to hear you play? Go on, admit it, you went on a date with him"

"It WASN'T a date, Darren! I'm not interested in dating. Ever! Got it?"

"You don't have to get  all defensive about it," he said.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders to give her a hug.

"I'm NOT getting defensive!" She said, "I'm _trying_ to read!"

She pushed his arm off and held up her book to show him. Darren looked at the title. She was reading Miles to Go by Miley Cyrus.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sky," he said.

He pouted like a puppy.

"I just think it's something you should be able to talk to me about," he said

She was panic for a minute at the look and he thought that she'd tell him about it…but then she shook her head.

"I don't _want _to talk about it, Darren! This conversation is over…" she said.

"Yeah, but...  " he said

"_**OVER!"**_

She sighed, and threw down her book that made Sasha look up worried.

"Well, okay," Darren said, "but just so you know…if you decide it WAS a date, you can talk to me about it"

Skylor sat up and hit him with her pillow.

"Wasn't a date! Now stop it!"

"Skylor is a boy-liker," he said, "took ya long enough,"

She stopped, lie down on the bad and covered her face with the pillow

Darren knew it was all that she was shy and a bit scared.

If she didn't like this boy she wouldn't be talking to him, but she was taking him to hear her play at the music bar.

"You really do like this guy, don't you?" he said

"Yrah," she said, "What'm I gonna do?"

"Go for a walk to clear your head," he said, "why not visit your mum? It's been a few months."

* * *

Hiei was sitting on a bench in a churchyard. He was there because churchyards were quiet places he could go to without lots of girls and demons bothering him.

He was here because he was trying to clear his head.

A blond girl was in his head at the moment, but he was trying to forget her.

He didn't have time for distractions, he was supposed to training. THAT was the important thing in his life. He had to train and become the best. He shouldn't be spending time with blonde girls with shy smiles, cute blushes and the voice of an angel...

He could STILL hear that song she had sung at the club. How'd it gone…?

"…_We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame_  
_But everything we do_  
_It's never in vain_  
_We're part of a story, part of a tale._  
_We're all on this journey; no one's to stay_  
_Where is it going?_  
_What is the way?_  
_We're part of a story, part of a tale,_  
_Sometimes beautiful, sometimes insane_  
_No one remembers how it began…"_

He wished he could hit his head on something and forget about her. He had to keep reminding himself that he didn't care about her.

Yes, that was what he should do…

She wasn't important!

She was a nobody!

She was a distraction from his training!

She was…at the church gates, lifting the latch to let herself in.

He watched her walk along the path with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She was going to a headstone near the back, close by where he was sitting.

"Hey mum," she said, "it's me…"

From here he could read the headstone:

_Here Lies the Remains of_

_**Melody Serefina Moonbeam**_

_Beloved daughter of James & Harmony Moonbeam_

_Much loved mother of Skylor Moonbeam_

_**April 15 1973 - May 26 1994**_

"_Our loss is Heaven's gain"_

So he stood up to leave. But then his feet took him closer to her.

She had been talking but she stopped when she heard him stop behind her. She turned her head and her eyes went wide and her face went first pale then scarlet.

"Hiei…?" she said.

She stood up fast and made to walk past him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Where're you going?" he said.

"I'm…I'm going home…" she said, "didn't know anyone else would be here…I'm…gonna go now…"

She tried to pull herself out of his grip, but his hand didn't want to let go.

"Come for a walk with me," he said.

Damn! That WASN'T what he'd meant to say!

Then again…a walk would probably give him a chance to talk to her about why they couldn't be anything more than friends…if that.

Yes, a walk to break this friendship off and then he could go back to training without distractions.

* * *

"A…walk? Now?" Skylor said.

She was confused. He'd caught her talking to her mum's headstone and he wanted to go for a walk?

"Yes, now," he said.

She thought for a few minutes…a walk was good. A walk could be a good way to end this…friendship.

Yeah, she'd tell him straight that she didn't want to see him anymore and then she could get her life back to normal.

No distractions.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to and ameisrain for the reviews!_

They'd been walking for a while and got back to the park where he'd saved her cat.

Today was quiet... and would be getting dark soon. The lights on the path were already light, making shadows from the rose bushes by the path look dark. It was scary but Skylor felt safe with Hiei.

Hiei was trying to find the right way to tell her he wanted to break off the friendship.

Normally he had no problem getting rid of people who annoyed him, it was easy. He would just insult them and say 'hn' and they went away hurt and didn't bother him ever again. He knew because he did it to that woman Botan all the time. The only problem was that Skylor didn't annoy him and the last few times they'd hung out together, he'd been the one looking for her. This was a new thing…He NEEDED to end it soon!

But Skylor was first.

"Look, Hiei…" she said, "I'm going to be blunt here. You seem really nice and I like you and everything but…I don't think we should hang out anymore."

"Wait," he said, he stopped walking, trying to work out what had just happened here, "YOU are saying that you don't want to be friends with ME?"

She nodded. She wasn't even looking at him! That was…That…That hurt, actually. It shouldn't have but it did!

"And WHAT is wrong with being friends with me?" he said

"Nothing, you're…you're fine, you're a nice guy but I…I just don't want to be friends with you. You distract me."

HE distracted HER?!

That was…damn insulting! HE was supposed to be the one telling HER this! NOT the other way around! How DARE she steal his words away and look so damned cute that he just wanted to hug her and tell her it was all right.

* * *

Then again, wasn't this what he wanted? Did it matter how this…freindship ended? This way there was no hard feelings and after that no distractions and they could both get on with their lives.

"Alright," he said, "we'll finish this walk, and I'll even make sure you get home safely. And THEN we'll go our separate ways. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said.

She held out her hand to shake on it.

Neither one of them could've said how they ended up with his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, staring at each other in complete shock but not letting go.

"Let go of me!"

"YOU let go of ME!"

They stopped and it was silent between them, and neither of them moved.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Skylor said, "This is completely the opposite of what we were going to do…"

"You're right, we shouldn't…we should let go, finish this walk and go our separate ways, like we planned."

"Count of three?"

He nodded and they counted together "One…Two…Three…"

* * *

But they still didn't let go and continued to stare at each other

"Unless…you want to kiss me first?" Skylor said.

"Yes I do, thank you very much" he said

Then they put their lips together and kissed. They both lacked experience, but they were both keen.

This kiss…damn, it was hot, it was sweet…totally wrong but right now he didn't care. If they were going to go their separate ways anyway why the hell not allow himself this one time?

Why did the fact that'd it'd only be one time make him feel bad?

OK…maybe he'd keep this friendship for a little longer…

* * *

The hell did she think she was doing? Skylor wondered, kissing Hiei hadn't even been on her mind…at the time. She knew hardly anything about him, and now she was KISSING him?!

Where had he learnt to kiss like this anyway? No, forget it, she didn't want to know, they were going their separate ways after this, right?

Yeah, this was a 'goodbye' kiss. They'd stop in a minute, know that a kiss was just a kiss and THEN they'd finish this walk, he'd take her home and they'd never see each other again except by accident.

Good plan

She LIKED that plan

Or she'd thought she did…right now she liked this plan better…

…Damn, he was a good kisser!

She had no experience to compare it to at all

As first kisses went though…Damn, she felt dizzy but she didn't care as long as he kept kissing her.

Maybe…they could stay friends a little longer?

* * *

They parted, both panting for breath.

All was silent between them but there was less tnesion.

"Look," they said together, "Maybe we can…" they stopped, they stared at each other before… "You go first," they both said.

"Look, maybe we can…" Skylor said

"…still be friends." Hiei said

"Just so we can say that…"

"…We gave it a try?"

"Deal," they both said.

They smiled shyly at each other…

Then suddenly somebody called out.

"Is that…Hiei? Hey! It is! Hiei! HEEEEY!"

Hiei turned to look, though he wanted to run away. Just pick up Skylor and run her home...but he stayed where he was.

It was Yusuke grinning and waving stupidly.

Hiei wished there was a hole for him to crawl into and die.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for the reviews, Kuramasredredrose and SandNinja101!_

* * *

Why now? Hiei thought, why did this group of idiots have to show up RIGHT NOW?!

"Hey, you got a girlfriend?!" Yusuke said, "how come you didn't bring her to meet us? Huh? She's pretty!"

Skylor leaned away from Yusuke invading her personal space. Hiei put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and he could hear her thinking: _"Who is this weirdo and why is he hitting on me?"_

"Uh, why would he have taken me to meet you?" she said.

She stepped away from Yusuke and made Hiei let go of her waist.

Please don't…Hiei prayed…please don't say what I think you're going to say…

"To watch him train with us, of course! He's one of the gang working for Koenma and spirit world. Not as cool as me, obviously," he said.

He gave her a charming smile as he followed her, never one to let a pretty girl out of his sight, despite his love for Keiko.

"You should've seen his last match! That guy was huge! I nearly wet myself when he dug his claws into Hiei's back!"

"You're…part of a…blood sport?" Skylor said.

She was looking up at Hiei

"Uh, duh!" Yusuke said, "weren't you listening to me?"

Right now, all Hiei wanted to do was kill the idiot for his big mouth as he kept going on about the fighting, ignoring Skylor's reactions, that showed she wanted to be as far away from Yusuke as possible. He just kept telling her all about how the match had gone and how cool it'd all been.

"Y'know, I'm really surprised you didn't bring her," Yusuke said, "I'd have thought you'd want her cheering for you at your match, like my Keiko does for me…"

He turned back to Skylor then.

"I bet you feel really honoured huh?" he said

"H-honoured?" she said.

"Well yeah, on account of him picking you as a girlfriend?" Yusuke said.

He did not notice his friends trying to get a word in edgeways to make him shut up.

"You know how many fangirls this guy has to choose from? Nearly as many as me! If he wanted he could have a different girlfriend every day of the week!"

"Is that…?" "Skylor said.

She was looking at Hiei, and she didn't even finish the question.

"I'm going home now, goodbye," she said.

Before anyone could stop her she ran away from Hiei and the gang, down the path, into the shadows and out of sight.

Hiei just stared after her, stunned.

Never in his life had anyone referred to what he did as a 'blood sport', and the WAY she'd said it made it sound as if he was going out and hurting random people on the street…Dear sweet God, her eyes when Yusuke had called her a fangirl…even in shock and pain they were pretty, he had to fight not to run right after her, kiss her again and apologise for lying to her, to explain why and that she was special.

Instead he turned his back on the others and walked back the way he'd come, ignoring Yusuke calling him like an idiot, apparently not too many people ignored him for long.

Hiei, however, didn't care for the detective and his friends…right now he cared about finding Skylor without seeming desperate or emotional.

He'd walk around the other way and find her at her house, maybe…maybe try to explain?

………No, forget it.

The friendship had ended, and that was just fine with him

Now he could go back to training without distractions.

He didn't need friends

He didn't need anyone.

Right?

Right!

What the hell had he'd been thinking?! She wasn't special at all…not at all…

…He just wished he could forget about those eyes and that kiss…if he could do that, he might actually be able to focus.

* * *

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Yusuke said.

"For being an idiot!" everyone said.

"You probably hurt her feelings carrying on about how Hiei 'could have a different girlfriend every day of the week'" Kuwabara said.

"But it's true! He COULD!"

"It still isn't polite to say that to the lady's face, Yusuke" Kurama said, "a girl doesn't like to be told that she should be honoured that a guy chose her."

"I dunno...Didja see the way she reacted to hearin' Hiei was a fighter?" Yusuke said, "It was like she had no idea who he was"

"Why wouldn't she know who he was?" Kurama said.

"He's been on the news in those alien sightings…" Kuwabara said.

"Maybe she's sheltered?" Kurama said.

"That must be it…" Kuwabara said.

"Hey! I'll bet she grew up in a nunnery or something like that! Those nuns aren't big on blood sports, right?" Yusuke said.

* * *

Darren wasn't surprised when he came upstairs and found a girl on his bed, this sort of thing happened since he was 5 years old.

"Did I leave my window open again?" he said

Skylor nodded.

"You mind?"

"Have I ever?"

He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Didn't you go and visit your mum?"

"Yes…but…he was there and…we were going to call off being friends…but…"

"But…?"

"We kissed…"

OK, THAT was new!

"Oh my god! Your first kiss?! "

He hugged her (really it was amazing that Skylor had female friends, because Darren was more girly than the lot of them)

"Where? When?" he said "How?!"

"Not the point…"

Skylor started to cry, not dramatically like her female friends would have, but quietly, tears simply running down her cheeks, that was something Darren'd always found slightly strange about her, even when they were small, Skylor didn't sob, she just cried.

"What's wrong? I'd have thought your first kiss would've made you happy, not made you cry"

It took another 10 minutes, but he got the whole story. She ended with saying that it was over now and she didn't care. It was better this way, right? She…she really didn't have time for guys anyway…right? It was much better this way because now she could focus on her music again and he…he could go back to his fighting and his fangirls and they could both get on with their lives…just like they'd agreed…before they'd…

"Is there a hole in your heart or am I mistaken?" Darren said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come oooooon," Darren said, "it's my birthday. And you promised you'd do whatever I wanted on my birthday."

"You're going to hold me to a promise I made when we were 10?" Skylor said.

She was buying sugar-free mints from the newsstand at the train station and handing over the money for it. She put the packet into the pocket of her blue jacket before putting her purse back into her school bag.

"You've held it for the last 7 years, what's 1 more?" he said.

He bought a small bar of white chocolate from the same stand.

"Darren I REALLY don't want to" she said.

"It'll do you good to get out, it's been, what, 2 weeks since you left the house for something other than school, rehearsal or playing with the cat?" he said.

"Week and a half…" she said.

"My point exactly," he said.

He put an arm around her shoulders, enthusiastically.

"You'll enjoy yourself, I know you will…there'll be music," he said.

"Alright, fine, where are we going?" Skylor said.

"It's a surprise," Darren said.

"It's _**your**_ birthday but you're surprising _**me**_?" she said, "is it going to be something I'll hate?"

"I don't think you'll hate it," he said.

"You know, Gramps said the same thing about 'The Sound of Music'," Skylor said, "he was dead wrong."

"Don't blame you, everyone knows that 'Sound of Music' is part of a secret government plot to rot our brains and turn us into happy idiots who do nothing but sing and dance every time we do something."

"Like me still being 17 and you turning 18 tomorrow?"

"Exactly. I am 17 going on 18, I'll take care of you,"

"Carry on like that and I'm poutting your present in the trash when I get home, if you're going to sing show tunes at me at least make it a musical I like"

"A musical you like…"

Darren thought about that for awhile as they were on the train and he was still thinking when they got off at their stop.

"Thought of one yet?" she said.

"No, not one that fits," he said.

"Leave it then," she said.

They walked to her house and saw Sasha waiting for them on the wall. Skylor rubbed her ears and she purred and followed them to the door.

"You want a drink?" she said.

"Nah, got to get home and do this homework," Darren said.

He ruffled her pale blonde hair, she still hadn't dyed it yet.

"See you online later though, OK?" he said.

"Yeah, OK," she said, "what time is this thing tomorrow?"

"10am the doors open, event at 11am, see you at 9.30, OK?"

"Fine," she said.

"Wear something nice," he said

"You don't like the way I dress?"

"The way you dress is fine, just dress smart casual,"

"The things I do for you, Darren, sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"Because I'm your oldest friend and you wuv me?"

He pulled a cute eyed anime type face at her

"That must be it," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She went into the house and Sasha hurried in after her. Darren sighed. He hoped this plan of Devina's would work, he really did. Idly he pulled out the tickets to the demon tournament match she'd managed to get for him…how she'd managed it he didn't really want to know, Devina wasn't someone you asked those sorts of questions of.

Still, if it meant that Skylor would smile properly again…

* * *

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because it's a SURPRISE!"

"I can hear a lot of people…are we at a football match?"

"Nope, you'll never guess where we are, never."

He guided her to the row where their seats were

"OUCH!" she said, hit her foot, stumbled then fell down to one knee.

"Oops, sorry," Darren said and helped her back up to her feet "mind the step?"

"Too late, but thank you"

"Here,sit down...turn a little bit to the left, chair seat is down already"

"Darren…WHERE are we?"

"Just sit down, OK?" he said, "You'll find out in 10 minutes"

"10 minutes?"

She turned her head in the direction his voice was coming from, Darren still hadn't removed her blindfold.

"It's when the match starts,"

"You DID take me to the football! You jerk!"

"It's NOT a football match, Sky. Just sit down and remember you PROMISED you'd stay for the whole thing, 'cos it's my birthday..."

"I know, I _know_," she said.

She slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms with a sigh, she wished Darren could see her roll her eyes, but she rolled them anyway, because it made her feel better.

Just then the music started and the crowded started screaming and cheering, Skylor covered her ears against it.

"What is that music they're playing?" she asked

"Um…"

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

Before he could speak the announcers spoke for him: "Welcome fight fans to the demon tournament. Today we have an epic match for you: Bulldog and Hiei,"

Darren whipped the blindfold off her eyes just as Hiei entered the stadium.

"You…bastard." She whispered to Darren.

They were seated right in the front row where they were sure to be spotted…not that she cared. She didn't care…at all.

"Just enjoy the show," Darren said, "You promised you'd stay with me…it's my birthday"

Skylor covered her face with one hand… She'd been trying so hard to forget about Hiei, throwing herself into composing, her schoolwork, Rainbow Dancer's rehearsals so that she wouldn't think about him, so that'd she be so exhausted she wouldn't dream or remember kissing him…

Right now she would've killed to be back at home.

* * *

Hiei squared his shoulders as he heard the music start up and entered the stadium, walking towards the ring.

He had no doubt that he could beat his opponent. He'd trained hard the last week, probably harder than he'd trained in his life…anything so he wouldn't think about the last time he'd seen Skylor.

He managed quite well during the day. Training was a great thing to focus on. He could fill his head with nothing but improving fighting moves that required a lot of skill and timing to work.

At night though…night was different, even though he exhausted himself with training from sunrise to sunset, his mind kept replaying their kiss in the park

Always, ALWAYS, ending with that hurt look in her eyes before she bolted away from him.

...

...

...

He didn't care!

He just had to keep telling himself that and sooner or later it'd be true. The subconscious worked that way.

He was not thinking about her as he climbed up into the ring and took a look around at the crowd.

There were plenty of signs bearing his name, some of them had hearts on them

It was only when his gaze came to the front row to his left that he saw something, some_one_, that made his eyes widen.

Skylor…

Skylor was in the front row!

Of all the hypocritical-!

But then he looked again, as the referee went through the rules of the match, the few rules that were ever in a demon tournment match anyway.

She looked…good, actually, her hair was still dye-free, showing her natural pale almost silvery, blonde and she was wearing that pretty blouse from a few weeks ago. But most of all, she looked as tired as he felt.

His thoughts broke off just as announce the start of the match.

* * *

The whole thing was a blur to him until the match was over and that Hiei was victorious.

He remembered crowd cheering wildly and the paramedics taking his opponent out of the ring to transport him to the hospital.

What paled all that and made this victory hollow was that when he looked again at the front row, Skylor was gone and he realised that what he wanted, right now, right this second, was the get really, REALLY drunk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thanks Taybiv269 and SandNinja101 for the reviews!

_He remembered drinking…he didn't remember what…_

…_People cheering him and a few brave ones clapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him…_

…_a few giggling, annoying women came on to him, telling him how great they thought he was, and how great the fight had been…he turned them down…_

_He remembered saying something about going somewhere else…_

_He remembered leaning on something cold and hard and then a bright light that suddenly blinded him…_

_of something warm and familiar in his arms…and a voice that he liked the sound of…_

…_That was where it all went black…_

There was white above him when he opened his eyes and something warm and soft under his back…that was unusual…He tried to sit up but even trying to do that made his head explode and his stomach heave. At least he was still dressed. He hadn't done anything he'd regret…

"Oh look, it's awake."

…wait, he knew that voice... it belonged to…

"Skylor?"

"In the flesh,"

He turned his head towards her and it made his head throb and his stomach churn.

"Wh-where am I?" he said.

His throat felt like it'd been sandpapered and his mouth tasted like it'd been varnished.

Skylor was sitting on a chair, she looked tired, as if she hadn't slept and that she was wearing blue cotton shorts and a black Justin Beiber tee, but the way she hand her legs crossed kept drawing his attention to how long her legs actually were…

"You're in my bedroom, in my bed," she said, "Also for the record, you're a hell of a weight to carry upstairs, Hiei, think I pulled a muscle on the way up here,"

"You dragged me up here?"

"Well, you got up here half on your own but I had to get you up here and tuck you in, so yes I suppose I did."

"…why would you...? After everything..."

"Because it's not every day that a drunk demon shows up on my doorstep, apologising for being a lying prick, saying that he misses me, tries to kiss me and then throws up on the front lawn…I suppose I helped you because, even though I'm mad at you for lying to me...I…I still…I still care about what happens to you. More fool me probably, but there you go, that's life and…you're my friend."

She still thought they were friends? Really? After him lying to her and her being angry with him, they were STILL friends? Having no experience until now with 'friends', he'd had no idea that you could be angry and still consider someone your friend

"You stay exactly where you are," she said, "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink"

"Not hungry" he said.

He put his face into the pillow, the thought of eating, and becasue Skylor'd seen him at his worst, made him feel ill again.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. I said I was going to get you something to eat and drink."

Funny, he thought, the dreams he'd had about being in Skylor's bed hadn't involved being hungover with a headache and a sicky stomach.

Skylor came back through the door with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other. She put the plate down on her desk and the mug nightstand.

"Just call me angel of the morning," she said.

She smiled and took his hands before he could argue. He let her pull him into a sitting position.

Eggs on toast…his stomach gurgled in hunger then churned as he watched her cut up the eggs and toast then spear a piece, holding it out towards his mouth.

"Open up," she said.

"You don't trust me to feed myself?"

"Right now I wouldn't trust you to hold a pencil."

"But…"

"You obviously aren't in a condition to decide anything for yourself so I'm doing it for you, now open up before I hold your nose shut."

He opened his mouth and was surprised when the food made the sick feeling in his stomach go away.

One he had finished eating she let him drink the sweet, sugary tea by himself. When that was gone, she moved the mug to her desk with the empty plate.

"You…were at my fight yesterday…" he said.

"Yeah, I was" she said

"Why? You told me you think it's a blood sport."

"I do think it's a blood sport."

"Then why…?"

"It was my friend Darren's birthday yesterday, I promised him I'd do whatever he wanted. He took me to your fight because he was trying to get us to talk to each other…"

"But you left…why?"

"Needed the toilet," she said, "then remebered that Darren still had my ticket in his pocket so I couldn't get back in, when Darren finally got out of there he dragged me to the exits but you'd already left before the fangirls could get to you"

"Oh…"

"I still think it's a blood sport…" she said, "but…you did pretty good up there."

"……thanks…"

What happened next surprised the hell out of him.

"Move up, please" she said,

She sat down on the side of the bed.

What was she doing?! She wasn't going to sleep with him on her bed…was she?

"I was up all night making sure you didn't vomit and choke on it, I'm tired, you're tired, you're on my bed, and too ill to move to the spare room by yourself, I'm not going to move you and I'm NOT letting you kick me out of my bed when it's big enough for two. Goodnight."

She lay down and curled up against his side.

"I thought…you were mad at me?"

"I am, I'm just more tired than I mad," she said.

Yeah, go to sleep, he thought watching her fall asleep, easier said than done. How in the HELL was he supposed to sleep again when she was THAT close to him wearing only her night things?

…a few minutes of lying there staring at the ceiling, which made his headache worse, and he closed his eyes…just for a few minutes, he decided, once he was absolutely sure that she was asleep he'd get up and leave.

Yes, that was what he'd do.

Ignore the warmth curled up at his side; ignore the remaining sickness and the headache…leave in a few minutes.

…5 minutes later he was asleep

10 more minutes later, he was asleep with Skylor in his arms.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gramps was in Skylor's room. This wasn't a sight he ever thought he'd see.

It didn't bother him because he was an open-minded man and because the man was _under_ the covers but Skylor was _on top_ of them.

Even though he was hippie he swore that if the boy broke his granddaughter's heart again, he would break his arm. He wouldn't stand by and see the last of his girls get her heart stepped on.

Then he went downstairs. It was a nice day out…it would be good days to visit his Harmony, he decided, catch her up on all the news of the last few weeks


	13. Chapter 13

When Hiei opened his eyes again the first thing he noticed was that his headache was gone. He still felt sick but he was better than before.

The second thing he noticed was that instead of white ceiling, he was staring at pale blond, ruffled, hair…

The hair smelt really, really good and clean and it was part of the warm body in his arms and pressed up against his chest…

The warm body in his arms was female…very VERY female…

That was nice…

That was VERY nice…

He tightened his hold slightly

Shit! He was holding Skylor like she was a large, warm stuffed animal and she was still pissed at him!

She was going to kill him!

Hiei fell out of the bed.

"OW!" he said because he hit his head on the corner of the nightstand.

"You OK?"

He looked up. Skylor was kneeling on the bed looking at him. But she didn't seem pised now…

"I…You…We…" he said.

"Us?" she said.

She moved so that her legs were hanging down over the side of the bed…Wow, this was a good view, GOOD view of her legs…he quickly pushed those thoughts away…_friends, he reminded himself, just friends_…

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

"Good…you sleep OK?" she asked.

She looked away from him because she was getting embarrassed. She ran her fingers through her silvery blonde hair.

"…Fine," he said.

He was watching he hair. It was beautiful.

"Why do you dye your hair?"

GOD! That was stupid! The alcohol must still be making him loose tongued.

"What?" she said.

She turned her head to look at him again.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," he said.

He looked away then, thinking about how they had shared the same bed.

"OK…" Skylor said, "Um…Are you going to lie on my floor all day?"

He shook his head and stood up. The room didn't spin and he didn't want to be sick, his head DID feel fuzzy still but otherwise he was fine.

Was he the ONLY one who could feel the atmosphere in the room? He wondered, He couldn't be, not from the way that Skylor was acting. He sat down on the bed beside her, making a dent in the mattress that made Skylor slide closer to him.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other…this was an awful lot like déjà vu

So close…she was so close now…and blushing so prettily…so close that he could…some part of his still hungover brain was screaming that he shouldn't be thinking this. He should be keeping his distance…they'd agreed to just be friends…But he could see her swallow nervously and watched her lips part slightly…

He could…

He leaned down towards her slightly…

"I'm…I'm going to take a shower," Skylor said.

She jumped to her feet as quickly as if she'd been burned.

He watched her as she grabbed a pair of jeans from a drawer and ran out the room.

That…that was unexpected and hurt a little more than he thought it would…

It didn't matter…

So what if she didn't want him to kiss her? It just proved that she had more willpower than he did

…when had that happened?

When had he become so weak that an ordinary human had more willpower than him?

He turned on the radio because he didn't know what else to do…or where Skylor had put his shoes when she'd got him into her bed.

He didn't listen to music much but right now he felt like it…probably because of all the music posters and instruments around the room

"…_lot of people get confused and they bruise_

_Real easy when it comes to love_

_They start putting on their shoes and walking out_

_And singing "boy, I think I had enough"_

_Just because she makes you feel wrong_

_She don't mean to be mean or hurt you on purpose, boy_

_Take a tip and do yourself a little service_

_Take a mountain turn it into a mole"_

* * *

Skylor leaned against the bathroom door holding her jeans and a white bath. Her heart was beating like crazy.

He'd almost…!

They'd almost…!

…again!

But she'd stopped it…she'd bolted in here…she was safe in here…

_But I __**wanted **__him to kiss me again…_

God was she fucking insane? She was fucking insane!

THIS was insane!

It shouldn't be possible for one guy to make her this jumpy. No guy had EVER made her jumpy and nervous or made her heart thud like this.

_Because you hadn't found the right man until now…_

There was no such thing as the right man! There were only men who were out for what they could get and men who were gay!

_What about Gramps and Gran? THEY were happily married. They were happy together right up until the end._

I can't think about this right now…I need a shower…I need to clear my head…I've just gone too long without sleep…this is some kind of mania or delusion…It's got to be…

…I don't want to be in love…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Song lyrics were The Denial Twist by The White Stripes_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**__ you guys are probably getting sick of me drawing this out right? LOL. I'm sorry, but Skylor's got secrets that need to be shared first._

_Okiloveyoubyebye._

* * *

Skylor realised that she _really_ needed to keep up with her laundry. She pulled on a shirt over her head and very carefully arranged the shoulder straps a certain way, so that they covered certain parts of her back and then stood up.

Today was Saturday, almost a week since she'd last seen Hiei (she tried not to think about him but he kept popping up in her mind every now and then…gave her some odd dreams), Gramps was at work in the garage and probably would be until midday, Darren was visiting his grandparents out of town for the weekend, Devina was spending time with her family, her boyfriend, her son and her grandson, so had called off band practice and Skylor had already done all of the homework her teachers had assigned for the weekend.

The prospect of spending a Saturday doing her laundry didn't really appeal to her, not right now anyway even though she REALLY needed to wash her shirts that actually had sleeves.

"What're we going to do with ourselves today, Sasha?" she said.

Sasha yawned.

"That's alright for you," Skylor said, "but it doesn't help me much,"

The cat purred as Skylor stroked her ears. She hit the radio button on her digital clock. When the first song of the show started, Skylor smiled. Doing laundry didn't seem too bad…with a Saturday radio show that was fun to listen to. (She'd always liked radio more than television…she really didn't watch much television apart from the music channels)

With the radio on sorting out her shirts from the washing basket wasn't so bad at all, at least she could sing along while she worked.

Music always made her feel energised. Her mum had been the same, her grandmother too.

Oh well…this musing wasn't getting the laundry done…

"Would you like a little weather?" the DJ said. "Yes, so would I…_(thunder)_…and that's about the sound of it for this weekend. Lot's of rain and cloud around …so if you're going outside, take an umbrella…"

When she finally had the laundry in the machine she put on the kettle. She was thirsty and wanted a cup of green tea and Echinacea.

Then there was a knock came on the door.

Sasha got there first, she was wanting the door to open so she could go outside again.

Skylor opened the door but Sasha ran back inside when she saw someone there.

Skylor was surprised at who it was.

Hiei…

"Are you psychic to know I've just put the kettle on?" she asked.

She was trying to act calm, but her heart was thumping so hard against her chest that she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"No, it's just good guess work and happening to be on your street," he said.

"Come in…" she said.

She stepped aside to let him in…then remembered what shirt she was wearing and pressed herself up against the wall.

If he thought it was strange, he didn't say, something she thanked god, any god, for. Just to be safe, she added a quick prayer to whichever god was listening.

_Please don't let him see my back! He'll think I'm a freak!_

She didn't think about why she was worried about that…

* * *

Skylor was acting weird…well, weird from what he knew of her.

He couldn't see a reason for her to be so nervy (no, he wasn't being honest with himself right now) so decided it was probably nothing.

So he sat at the kitchen table, and they waited for the kettle to boil. He was also, wondering why she was wearing a summer shirt when it was almost December and cold outside…not that he had many complaints about it…

Then Skylor turned her back to him to reach for the kettle, and, as she did, her shirt moved and his jaw dropped in shock. It looked like someone had slashed her back twice, leaving two long scars that started just below her shoulders and ended just below her shoulder blades

"Damn!" he shouted. "What happened to your back?!"

She didn't answer him. Instead she just kept pouring the water into the teapot.

O-K, he tried to calm himself because it was obviously upsetting her, it seemed he'd accidentally hit a raw nerve…that appeared to be all he did with her, but he STILL kept coming back here…that probably said something about his mental state…

"They're my birthmarks," she said.

"I'm…sorry," he said.

It was all he could think of to say and wished for some kind of distraction…some god (probably the one who'd screwed up and not heard Skylor's original prayer and was now trying to make up for it) granted that wish and Sasha came into the kitchen and jumped into Hiei's lap

"I believe your feline friend wants something," he said.

"Right…" Skylor said, "I'll let her out. I think I might go for a walk too. Do you want to come with me?"

"Alright."

It was a nice walk despite the rainclouds. Skylor relaxed after a few minutes, and now that she had her blue jacket on over the vest shirt and he hadn't mentioned her birthmarks again.

The street they were walking along was quiet. Hiei felt that they were being watched and followed.

They talked about this and that, and he was surprised to find out that she didn't believe in fate or pre-destination. She didn't think she was here for a particular purpose; she was just here, with only the one life to lead, so she might as well make the best of it.

"We should start heading back," Skylor said, "looks like it'll rain soon,"

Just as they turned to head back, Sasha ran out of an alley looking scared.

"Sahsa!" Skylor said, "did something frighten you? I wonder what it was…probably a really big alley cat…"

"No cats here," a voice said, "Only us demons…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks for all the reviews!_

_6Poppy: Thanks for all those reviews! I'm glad you like, here is some more!_

_SandNinja101: Thanks for reviewing again!_

Two big demons appeared in the alley mouth. Neither of them scared Hiei, but he could see how the lighting and atmosphere would scare an ordinary human…especially a human that'd never seen Demons up close before…like the one that was with him right now.

"Who are you?" Skylor asked.

She backed up a step in caution and picked up Sasha like she was ready to run to safety with her cat.

"What's this?" one of them asked, "Got a taste for cats all of a sudden, Hiei?"

"What're you doing here?" he asked,

Before he could say any more, the green skinned Demon suddenly punched him hard in the gut, knocking all of the wind out of him. He heard a scream and realized the other demon had managed to grab Skylor

"I'm here to show you what happens to demons that befriend humans…"

They didn't get much further in whatever speech they'd planned between them, because Sasha jumped onto the demon that was holding Skylor and bit him on the leg. He screamed and dropped Skylor hard on the ground. She backed away as far as she could (she'd never claimed to be brave.)

"Stupid cat!" the other demon said.

He had been kicking Hiei but then he grabbed up Sasha by the throat. She was hissing and spitting angrily but then she wailed in pain when the demon squeezed and almost crushed her throat.

"Stop it!" Skylor shouted, "You're _**hurting**_ her! STOP!"

"You hear that Hiei? Your girlfriend's more concerned about her cat than she is about you!"

"Do us all a favour and shut up!" Hiei said.

He punched the demon in the face, making him release his grip on the cat, who landed on her feet and coughed a few times before running over to Skylor.

Hiei looked over at her and he saw that Skylor's eyes were wide and scared, but the fear was mixed in with…pain?

It could've been the sickness from the punch to the gut making him see things; but it almost looked as if her back was moving?

He didn't have time to think about it, not with two enemies against himself…didn't matter, they weren't especially tough opponents, at least, not to Hiei.

But there was a…sudden change in the air…

And then…

…There was light filling the darkness of the alley, drawing the attention of all 3 demons to its source

Skylor…

Skylor was…glowing brightly even though tears of pain were running down her face.

A few seconds later there was the noise of flesh tearing followed by the ripping of fabric as the skin of her back and the back of her shirt and fleece jacket all ripped open to reveal…

Hiei stared…

…the other two demons stared.

Wings…

Skylor had wings!

Bright glowing white wings that had flecks of silver…that were also dripping with blood as they grew from…

Where her birthmarks were…

Even Skylor seemed surprised at them, staring at them in horror

"Th-this…this is…new…" she said.

But then Sahse mewed...and she turned her attention to the two devil Demons, pushing herself to her feet with more grace than any feline or well-bred lady, wings fluttering angrily.

"You…You _hurt _Sasha!" she said.

She was pointing at them accusingly, and hell fires raged in her eyes.

"…_**HOW…DARE YOU…HURT…MY SASHA!"**_

She raised a hand above her head, and there was light gathering there and forming into a…shape. Something they couldn't make out…But it didn't look good…One end looked sharp…

Hiei could hear the two demons thinking: we've just annoyed an angel that's now summoning up a weapon…we're so screwed!

And they bolted, probably for fear of vengeful, deity wrath

"Skylor?" he said.

He took a few steps towards her, she turned and looked at him and lowered her hand. She was holding a glowing silver instrument.

"It's…a recorder," she said, "…I didn't…know I could do this…am I dreaming?"

"I doubt it…"

Where was she going with this? She really didn't look well and now she was asking if she was dreaming?

"Didn't think so…if I was dreaming…you'd be naked right now…and…this alley'd be my bedroom…"

He caught her just as she lost her balance and fell forward.

"Are you alright? Do you…want to go to a hospital?"

She shook her head.

"I wanna go home now," she said, "You OK? Not hurt? He punched you…"

"I'm fine…thank you. Come on, you're in no condition to walk," he said.

He picked her up and held her as close as he dared, being careful for her wings and shredded back

"Lift me up and I'll be your angel for life…" she said.

She resred her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Gramps was surprised when he opened the door and found that boy who wore black clothes holding his granddaughter, (she was out cold) in his arms and he was followed by Sasha the cat. He could see the shredded remains of the back of Skylor's favourite jacket…and the surprise vanished, just like that.

He didn't waste time by saying 'what happened?' instead he stood aside to let them in, shut the door and guided the boy to the living room.

"Put her on the couch," Gramps said, "on her side, her back'll probably be too sore for her to lie on."

"How did you-?"

"Put her down first and THEN I want to know what made her wings appear for the first time."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks 6Poppy and SandNinja101 for the reviews!_

"I've actually been waiting for this to happen," Gramps said.

He was putting the kettle on. He'd emptied out the tea that Hiei and Skylor hadn't drunk.

"Well, don't stand there like a statue, sit down," he said.

"You knew about this?" Hiei asked

"Hard not to," he said, "she inherited them from her grandmother's side."

"Then why was she unaware?"

"She wasn't. Not completely but first things first, tell me what happened to make her wings appear."

So Hiei explained, about the two demons that'd shown up and how she'd been scared, about Sasha getting hurt, which had made her angry and how the wings had burst out of her back

"Hmm," Gramps said, "and did you protect her?"

"To the best of my abilities, yes."

The kettle boiled and Gramps made tea and gave a steaming mug to Hiei and then leaning back against the work surface edge with his own.

"An emiko from demon world protecting my granddaughter…never thought I'd see that. Ever."

Hiei stared at him…for some reason he'd expected Skylor's grandfather not to know what he was either.

"I know what you are, knew immediately after Skylor described you a few weeks ago" Gramps said, "I heard about your people from my wife, and when I saw you I knew for sure."

"If you knew what I was why didn't you tell her?"

He could've been saved that incident in the park!

"Because I thought you'd tell her yourself" Gramps said, "no doubt you would've, if other things hadn't happened first. Skylor said a boy with greased up hair showed up and announced it to the world."

"She told you about that…"

"She tells me everything or near enough…there's only me, her and Sasha now."

Hiei had never seen two relatives that shared that sort of closeness. He had never known his mother and he would never get too close to Yukina.

He was slightly jealous again…very slightly but managed to hide it. They were there to talk about Skylor, not his problems.

"So, the wings?"

"She's part angel," Gramps said.

"She's…an angel?"

He found that a little bit hard to swallow. But, then again, given what he'd seen…

"Not a full one, she's only one fifth. Her great, great grandmother was a true choir angel…complicated story but basically it's that an angel fell for a human…she gave up heaven to be with him. Some of the traits got passed down, all of their children are musical and they're all born with those birthmarks on their backs."

"Where their wings should be…"

"Right, I knew you were a clever boy."

"But still…an angel?"

"Oh, so you didn't think it was strange that she's quiet and polite, that she hates blood-sports and violence? Not to mention the fact that you turned up on the doorstep, drunk off your ass and instead of turning you away onto the street she let you in and even let you sleep in her bed? That's not just being a good person, it's all angelical traits. Help the wretched and all that. My wife and daughter were both the same."

"Why did her wings only appear now?"

"My wife Harmoney told me the wings appear when a quick get away is needed. In this case because she was terrified and probably not just for herself but for Sasha and you too, since you're her friend and she cares a lot about you…for some reason always thought it'd be Darren that it'd happen to."

"Oh, Darren… her boyfriend."

Hiei was sulky at hearing the name she'd called the boy with white hair that one time. And he was surprised when Skylor's grandfather suddenly burst out laughing, but Hiei didn't think it was so funny.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard anyone refer to Darren as Skylor's boyfriend…well, not since they were the age where 'you've got a boyfriend' was an insult anyway. No, I would say that Darren is more like a brother."

For some reason hearing that there was nothing more than friendship between the two made him smile. He saw Gramps look up at the clock on the kitchen wall and Hiei thought he was going to be asked to leave.

"…Hmm, well I was going to cook, but I think I'll order in…"

Hiei didn't know what to say, but Skylor's grandfather spoke again instead: "I'm going to check on Skylor, you're welcome to do the same."

* * *

Skylor was just waking up when they entered the room, her grandfather was at her side in a second to check her over.

"You ok there, angel?"

"My back hurts…" she said, "did I dream that…or did I really…?"

"Yes, you really grew wings," he said

"Oh…then, it's…not just a story…'bout great-great-grandma Celesta…"

She still seemed kind of dazed and half asleep.

"No, it's fact…we'll talk about it more later, OK? You good to sit up by yourself or…"

"I can…I think…Is Sasha OK?"

"She's in her bed, she's fine, don't worry."

"Good…that big guy hurt her…picked her up by the throat and squeezed…"

"I know, I heard, but she's fine and I'm ordering a take-away for dinner. What do you want?"

"Chinese?"

"Whatever you want, angel."

He hugged her, being careful not to hurt her back and then stood and ruffled her short blonde hair and then went out to where they kept the phone

Leaving Skylor alone with Hiei.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"I…really can't stay," he said.

He wasn't sure if he should rather than he couldn't. It wasn't as if he had anywhere else that he had to be, but it'd be more polite to leave her and her grandfather alone to talk about what'd happened today…

"But baby it's cold outside," she said.

She made a small sleepy smile, reaching for and grabbing his wrist gently.

"Besides, it's raining now, you'll get wet and you might catch cold."

"Well…when you put it like that…"

"Come and sit down, don't stand there like a statue."

"Your grandfather said the same thing about an hour ago."

He sat down on the sofa cushion next to hers.

"Well, it's true, you stand like one of those military guards… come sit down, I'm not going to bite you."

"You're still drowsy, aren't you?"

"A little bit…" she said, "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving me and Sasha from those two big guys…are you hurt? I saw him punch you…"

"I'm fine. Besides, all things considered, I think it's fair to say that, really, _you_ saved _me_."

They sat in total silence for a while, but it was a nice silence.

"I got something to say…and if I wait until I'm fully awake, I might not say it…"

He stared at her, confused. Was this going to be another 'I don't want to be friends with you speech'? He wondered, but what she actually said nearly made him fall off the sofa in surprise.

"I really, really _**like**_ you…" she told him, looking down at her hands shyly.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much for the reviews Kuramasredredrose, 6Poppy and SandNinja101! 3

she liked him

She _liked_ him?

She liked _him_?

Seriously?

Him, even though he'd lied to her, even though he'd turned up drunk on her doorstep and got her mixed up in his own fight, she liked him?

"You like me?"

"I like you," she said, "I like the person who saved my cat and shares tea with me and-"

She blushed.

"who gave me my first kiss"

Her first kiss?

And it'd been with him

She liked him not Hiei the powerful demon, just him, Hiei

_She likes me for me_

And nobody else had ever kissed her! It was like he was the best kisser she'd ever been with because she's never been with anyone else

Then again, she liked him NOW but what about if she found out about some of the things he'd done in the past? The things he'd said and the people he'd hurt, would she still feel the same?

Also, since she was part angel, if he upset her, what would happen?

Would a bolt of lightning strike him?

Besides, what was it he'd heard about angels once?

Weren't they supposed to be uncomfortable in the presence of evil?

He turned his head and what he saw made him smile shyly

Shed gone to sleep again against him.

so either he wasn't evil or that story had been a lie

Or she was really tired

"Skylor?"

"Mm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mmm hmm"

She looked up at him and she nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmh hmm."

She turned her head and hid her face in his arm.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No you're warm'n really comfortable," she said.

Then her eyes closed again

O-kay, maybe now wasn't a good idea to ask her things like that right now.

Maybe he should just be happy because she liked him and not let insecurity bother him right?

* * *

Dinner was pretty casual, another thing that was different here. They'd set the food on a small table and ate off plates that they balanced on their laps with Sasha playing the poor injured but brave kitty act to get pieces of fish.

It was nice.

THIS was the sort of thing that made him jealous of Skylor and others home lives.

Though Skylor's grandfather did joke about her bringing her keyboard down.

"Chopsticks. Its a piano tune. Gramps is trying to be funny," she said, "and failing miserably."

"Hey! Dont disrespect your elders, girl!" he said, "Dont make me get the baby album out,"

"You wouldn't"

"Want to bet?"

"Alright, alright, your joke wasn't **_un_**funny."

"Thank you."

"It was just bad."

She stuck her tongue out and winked.

Hiei had heard the phrase I can feel the love in the room but now he was seeing it first hand. He really COULD feel the love in the roomand he couldnt work out why he felt like he was included in it.

Both of them treated him like a normal person, no questions about his past, about demon world, about what it was like to horribly maim someone and neither of them gave him any special treatment.

It was relaxing not to have to be in character for once and he was enjoying himself.

This

This must be

what it was like to have friends.

Gramps went to bed after dinner, but he said that Hiei was welcome to stay since the rain hadnt stopped, and the spare room was made up already if he needed to stay the night.

"Skylor," he said.

"Hmm?"

"You like me?" he said.

"Yes"

"I think that I"

"You what?"

Good question.

He what?

DID he like her?

What did he want to say right now?

"Are you busy next week?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks for the reviews Kuramasredredrose and SandNinja101_

_I'm sory it was so long before I updated, I was so busy with school but now im free to do more writing!_

_

* * *

_

Darren's phone was ringing. It was early in the morning and it was Skylor!

"Darren, I have a problem…"

"Skylor?"

He noticed that she sounded upset…that wasn't like her…

Something must be really wrong!

"What's happened? Did gramps die?"

"No Gramps didn't die!"

"Oh…I'm relieved…so, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Hiei asked me out."

A LOT of people had asked Skylor out, all of them got turned down. This wasn't new for Darren. It wasn't a problem.

"Sky…did you say 'yes'?"

"I didn't know what else to say!"

"Why not what you said to all the guys that asked you out before? Why you not say no?"

"I COULDN'T say no to him! My mouth wouldn't let me!"

"Did you want to say no? Be honest pleas."

There was such a long silence that Darren was thinking she'd hung up. But then she said:

"No, no, I didn't…"

"Well then, where're you going on your date? What're you going to wear?"

"Uh…that's kind of my problem. I don't know and I don't know…I don't even know how to ACT on a date!"

Well, this was true…Darren would have to help her out, because he had bean on lots of dates with guys!

"Don't worry about it Star! I'll so your make up."

"I don't werar make up."

"What? Sky…aren't you a girl?"

"Yes, Darren! Don't be a jerk."

"I thought you'd at least have some lip-gloss or something!"

"I never needed it before."

"Ok, I'm comin over!"

"Why?"

"We're going shopping!"

"Oh Darren! Do we HAVE to?"

She'd always thought make-up was worn by shallow people. Hiei already thought she was pretty so why did she need it now?

"You'll thank me later," he said.

10 minutes later Darren was taking Skylor out for make upshopping.

15 minutes later they were at the shops.

2 hours later, Skylor was getting bored, she'd had so many products smeared on and wipped off of her face that she'd lost count and couldn't believe that a lot of people actually put on about 3 tons of this stuff EVERY DAY.

"I feel like I'm wearing a mask," she said.

"Oh hush up. Normal girls dot his all thie time," he said.

"I'm not normal."

"I don't think you need foundation anyway, Sky, your skin is pretty without it."

"Can we go home then?"

"No… We haven't found you anything."

"Can we at least get a drink?"

"I don't know…we've only got 5 more hours until the shops close…"

"Please, Darren. I am so thoirsty and bored."

"OK."

After they got a drink, Darren went on trying different makeups on her before picking outgrey-blue eyeliner, light sliver-blue eye-shadow and cherry scented pink lipstick. THEN he took her home and showed her how to apply the stuff to herself, because she had never done it before

After they were done they both flopped back onto her bed, side by side, staring at her ceiling.

"So…when is this date?"

"Tomorrow, about 6pm."

"You going to be OK?"

"If I'm not I'll call you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"Cool…"

Then Darreen was laughing.

"OK, what's so funny?" she said

"YOU are actually going on a date with an actual guy!"

"You're over acting, knock it off."

"I'm just happy for you…I mean, guys ask you out everyday ans you turn them all down, and you do it without hurting their feelings. Then Hiei comes along and suddenly you start acting like girls normally do…I was starting to wonder if you were human to be honest."

There was a difficult silence

"Star?" he said

"…Mostly human." She said


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks so much to kuramasredredrose for the review!_

He wasn't nervous.

He never got nervous.

It was in his head…

He wasn't nervous about taking out Skylor.

Not. At. All.

Right?

_Then why is your hand shaking?_

_Why didn't you get much sleep last night?_

_You're nervous…_

I am not!

_Then why are you standing on her doorstep and NOT knocking the door?_

_Answer that._

_Since you're not nervous._

_At. All._

…Good question.

He could do this…all he had to do was knock the door.

Wasn't difficult…

Finally he did it. There was silense.

What if she'd changed her mind?

What if she didn't like him anymore?

He was being stupid, of course, but this is what ANY man waiting for the girl to show up thins about.

Then suddenly the door opened.

"Hey," she said.

Her voice was gentl and she was smiling syly.

"Are you ready?" he said.

He was so nerbous.

"Yes. I just have to-Aaaah! OH MY GOD!"

That last part was because Hiei picked her up and started into a run before she could change her mind…

She clamed down when she knew he wasn't going to drop her and it was so nice to have her holding around his neck.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Well," she said, "It was pretty exciting. You're fast…"

"Of course."

"We're in the park…"

"You don't like it?"

Oh no! What if he'd screwed up bringing her here…he thaught the park was a good place for a first dare because it looked he wasn't expecting her to put out on the fiurst date.

But maybe it had bad memories…the last time they'd been there Yusuke and the others had shown up and ruined their first kiss…

"What? No, I was just thinking aloud. I didn't know where we were, its hard to know where you're going to when you're travelling at 1000 miles a hour," she said, "I like it here."

He sighed with relief.

Good, NOT a mistake to bring her here.

"Tell me about you," Skylor said.

They were sittingon a park bench.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The person I'm here with right now. I've known you for a few months but I don't really know much about you…"

"No…No it's…fine…What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…what sort of friends did you have when you were a kid? Did you hang out with other demon kids?"

He didn't lnow if he should tell her about his childhood or not. She might think he was weird…

BNut she knew what he really was, she had seen him at his worst, he'd seen her grow wings and he knew she was part angel…

"I've never had any friends," he said.

"Oh…were your parents afraid of germs?"

"No." he said, "I joined a gnag when I was a baby, and I was always stealing. I didbn't have time for friends and styff like that."

"What about your mom? What did she say about you joining the gang?"

"My mother…died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem," he said, "I don't remember her that much. She let the others throw me out when I was a baby, and that was how I joinged the gang."

They sat in silence for a long while.

"Maybe she had no choice," Skylor said, "Maybe you feel angry sometimes because you're sad at your loss. You wish you had known her vefore she died."

Hiei had never considered that before…sympathy for his mother…Onle an angel could think that way.

Then he noticed that Skylor looked cold. The shirt she had on was pretty thin…

_Idiot! It's winter and you brought her out without a jacket! _

"Are you OK?" he said

_What kind of question is that? Does she LOOK OK?_

"I'm OK…" she said, "just cold…it's alright…don't worry about it."

_Well…what're you going to do now, genius?_

What was he going to do…?

He put an arm around her shoulders and she jumped.

"Hiei, what're you-?"

"You're cold…and there might be muggers around," he said "and your grandfather will do terrible things to me if you get sick or hurt."

"Probably true…" she said.

She moved closer to his side to feel his body heat - it was so nice against the cold outside.

"I don't know what he'd do if we ever break up…"

Those words were out before he could stop them. He felt her stiffen and then he could feel her gaze on him and he knew that they were looking at him in shock. He wished he could crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

"Are you saying we're going to break up soon?" she said.

Oh shit!

"You don't think we'll break up?" he said.

He was hoping she would think it was a joke,

"Not that," she said, "I didn't know that we were dating in the first place, why wasn't I told?"

And just like that, the tense atmosphere was broken before it could get any worse and completely ruin tonight.

It felt comfortable to have her at his side, but weren't you supposed to do something more than sit in silence on a date?

"So…" Skylor said,

"So…?" he said "So…what?"

"So…are you going to kiss me or not?"


End file.
